


5.

by Schweet



Series: Me [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Moving On, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Series: Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848394
Kudos: 2





	5.

To  _ her _

You are my first hope of the future

My first plan after I decided to live

I owe so much to just the thought of you

And so much more to who you truly are

While I understand that you will never decorate the altar in my kitchen

I will set a place for you at my table

I will keep the fire stocked and your breakfast warm

I will prepare the guest bedroom and fluff the pillows on my settee

I will keep the kettle on the stove and your favourite oolong tea stocked on the shelf

All in the hopes of the day you will next knock on my door

And in the knowledge I can answer as your

Soulmate

Best friend

and

Sister


End file.
